


Wandering waters

by nanasheeeh



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anyone else appearing will be added with chapters, As of now I only added those I know appear/are mentioned in the upcoming/current chapter for sure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasheeeh/pseuds/nanasheeeh
Summary: The sea is split into thirteen parts, each ruled over by a Captain of the Sea Society.But there are dark clouds on the horizon as a lone man seeks to take the rule over the sea into his own hands, with frightful consequences.





	Wandering waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freudhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freudhood/gifts), [sonnets_and_snowdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnets_and_snowdrops/gifts).



> The idea for this AU and the plot for chapter one are pretty much all Freudhood's. (Bless you for sharing the idea!!)
> 
> Edit: fixed some spelling I missed

The vast sea stretched before them, sunlight glinting off the waves split in two by the well-kept ship. The sun was dipping down, about to kiss the sea, the intimate action obscured by the island slowly rising ahead in the distance. _Sogyo no Kotowari_ glided across the waves with elegance characteristic of her Captain’s guidance. Down below on the deck, sailors were running around on errands under the watchful eyes of the quartermaster. Kuchiki Rukia sighed, lifting her face and letting the sea breeze dance across her cheeks. Today was the day all the pirates from far and wide gathered together to hold an annual meeting and debate affairs of the world. Any other person might have been excited to be able to join their Captain in one of the most secretive meetings a person could attend, but all Rukia could feel was dread.

“We will be reaching the bay soon,” a soft, cheerful voice said from above her “are you nervous?” It was her Captain, Ukitake Jushiro. The petite girl squinted up at him, her round face finding shade as the Captain’s huge, new hat blocked out the sun. He was wearing a long, wine red coat, boots and a new black hat with a large, fluffy feather. His hair was completely tucked under it because it was so windy it got stuck on his face and it bothered him while he steered the ship.

Jushiro gave his second in command a good natured smile. “I know this is your first time to attend the yearly gathering, but there’s nothing to be overwhelmed about. We’ll keep you safe.”

Rukia sighed. “No, Captain. I’m just homesick,” she lied. Well, part of it was the truth - she missed the home she once lived in. But the thought of facing her brother filled her with dread and her stomach twisted when she tried to predict what his reaction would be when he saw her _. I haven’t seen him since I fled home. And I never told the Captain who I really am. There will be nothing but trouble once we arrive._ Rukia did not doubt Byakuya would be at the yearly pirate gathering. He’d become the leader of the Camellia territory and with that his coldness towards her had surely only increased. Byakuya was far too proud and obsessed with rules and their family's honor to be able to let her actions go. “Home huh?” Beside her Jushiro fixed his gaze on the distant piece of land slowly inching closer, allowing his shoulders to drop with a dreamy sigh. “It really has been too long since I’ve last seen him.” The older man immediately returned his attention to her, realizing he was still trying to comfort her.

“Hey,” Jushiro continued, seeing her darkened mood “you are not someone insignificant in this crew, you are my second in command.” Absentmindedly Rukia nodded, lowering her gaze back down. “It must be tough on you. I’ve almost forgotten you’ve only been with us a year...”

Jushiro trails off and Rukia knows it is because he purposely avoids steering her thoughts towards darker times in the last moment. _Less than a year since Kaien’s death, has it really only been that long?_ Momentarily the image of lightning flashing across the sky and black, heavy clouds fill her mind. She can almost feel the sharp, slippery rocks under her palms again – the fear and panic coursing through her as they desperately try to escape death.  A gentle hand plops onto her shoulder, startling her and she finds the Captain staring at her. “Don’t hold it against yourself, okay? You’re not at fault for that.” _So he knows I thought about the incident after all. Captain can read people so well._ Rukia flashes a faltering smile, straightening up. “Yes sir, I’ll do my best.”

Jushiro nods and, seeing they’ve come closer to their destination, shouts a few orders down to the crew. Sometime later they lower their anchor just in time to say goodbye to the last rays of day.

 

The giant cave they enter is packed with people, colorful clothes mingling around like a dancing painting. There is no natural light so the whole area is shrouded in a low orange hue, adding an air of mystery and low lying danger. When she first enters the cave Rukia needs a few moments to adjust to the noise and boom of the scene, before she can start to individually access the signals she is receiving. There is an energy to the crowd unlike any she's ever seen. Beside her Kiyone and Sentaro are sporting equally wide smiles, absorbing the scene. “Well,” Jushiro leans down, whispering into her ear “how is it?”

Rukia must admit that it feels amazing to stand there. It makes her forget about her worries. “You’re wearing about the same expression I wore when I first came here,” Jushiro continues. “It’s amazing,” she whispers.

Jushiro guided Rukia’s eyes across the room with his hand, stopping on a particular person every now and then, whispering their names. She knew who they were of course, Rukia could recognize most of the people in the area just by looking at them and matching them with the stories she’d heard.

There in the corner, wearing a bloody cape was Zaraki Kenpachi, also known as Dead Bells and a bit to the left of him Toshiro Hitsugaya, barely tall enough not to disappear under the table. He’d earned himself the name Ice Dweller for his extensive travels in the north, although when he was not around some dared to whisper the more deprecating version of ‘ Watermelon cheeks’. Her gaze passed more well-known identities until, finally, it landed on a person that made her heart ache.

Long, black swept back hair under a triangular hat and a coat with gilded, shiny buttons, a sword at his side. Even if the glass camellia pin at his collar had not given him away Rukia would recognize her brother’s posture anywhere. _Nii-sama_.

She stiffened, noticeably enough for Jushiro to follow her gaze and realize who she’d seen. Jushiro moved forward, thinking, perhaps, Rukia had been startled by the younger man’s strict aura, intent on greeting him. He had not seen Shunsui anywhere in the room, which, albeit weird, was not uncommon. Shunsui was perfectly capable of being late any day, occupied by chasing ladies or buying expensive alcohol, only noting he was supposed to show up to an important debate after the time to begin had passed. Thus, while a bit worried Jushiro did not pay the fact much attention and rather focused on Kuchiki Byakuya, _Senbonzakura’s_ Captain and his former apprentice. It took long enough for Jushiro to pass across half of the room before Byakuya noticed him, but instead of resting on his mentor the youth’s eyes turned to slits, staring at Rukia’s frightened form in the corner. “Captain, please,” she begged, rushing after her superior, placing a hand on his elbow and halting him right at the center. Surprised, Jushiro turned, giving her a curious look when, without warning a hail of darkness and fury was upon him.

Byakuya's fist collided with Jushiro’s jaw heavily, knocking off his hat and sending him staggering backwards. White spilled across Jushiro's shoulders, creating a curtain around his face as he looked back up with determined, narrowed eyes. The unexpected maneuver immediately drew the attention of the crowd and the people gathered closer, eager to see a fight.  

"White lighting, White lightning!" buzzed around the room in shock now that Jushiro had been recognized in his new outfit. Jushiro wiped away the blood dripping down his chin with a slow calculated motion. "Byakuya," he breathed. He had no intention of seriously hurting him and he was clueless as to what brought the attack upon him, but by the deadly glint in the young man's eyes he could tell he needed to be serious. Seeing the so called 'Captain' of Rukia's was his former mentor Byakuya stilled for a moment, but the rage and betrayal he felt were enough to overcome any sense that had been knocked into him in his teenage years. Rukia, whose hands had been torn away from Jushiro’s elbow, curled her fingers into fists.

“ _Senpai_.” Byakuya’s voice was a quiet growl. He gripped his sword tightly, drawing it without another word, coming closer. As he approached his eyes betrayed him, flickering to Rukia’s form for barely a second. _Oh, so that’s how it is_ , Jushiro thought. _It’s because of her._ Jushiro, of course, couldn’t know what exactly the connection between Rukia and Byakuya was, but he’d had an inkling there were things she was not telling him for a long time. Whatever the truth was, if this fight cooled down Byakuya’s anger and helped him see reason, he’d gladly spar with the boy. Deliberately and making sure he had eye contact, Jushiro drew as well. In a flash their swords began to dance through the air in graceful arcs, coming close together and further apart in a skillful display. Byakuya managed to almost reach his chest, but Jushiro stepped away at the last moment, causing him to swing at empty air. _He’s underestimating me_. Jushiro had no doubt Byakuya’s pride would be deeply hurt and that his anger would skyrocket if he lost the fight. Somehow, however, a part of him knew there was a valuable lesson to be learnt from this defeat. When his former apprentice swung next Jushiro side stepped, catching his arm, tripping him so he fell to the floor. Back colliding with cold stone and air knocked out of him, Byakuya was momentarily stunned. He met his senpai’s eyes and something sad twisted inside him before rage overtook him again and he forced his way out of the white haired man’s grip.  

“Enough!” Captain Yamamoto’s deep voice boomed across the room, bouncing off the stone walls and echoing in silent whispers among the ceiling crevices.  “What is this display of hostility?”

Byakuya, who had pushed Jushiro off him and was about to attack again, halted.

It took every ounce of self-discipline and awareness he had for Byakuya to immediately stand down. The new position as Captain he had was high enough for him to risk his family honor if he abused it and he was not about to lose such a precious thing over a brawl – especially not with the elder’s favorite. “Sensei,” Jushiro inclined his head, sheathing his sword. Byakuya stepped back with a slight bow, silent. Jushiro immediately saw he had to salvage the situation. “I believe this was a misunderstanding, sensei,” he said, giving his mentor a meaningful look. “Due to my new outfit Captain Kuchiki did not recognize me and thought I might be an intruder.” Jushiro glanced at the man in question, then back at Yamamoto. A pause followed. Captain Yamamoto was no fool. He could tell the words were a lie, as the two continued fighting even after Jushiro was identified. The older man saw the plea in his apprentice’s eyes and decided to let it go – Jushiro would solve the problem himself. “Very well then, let us begin the gathering.” The Captain and quartermasters began to move to the private room and the tension in the air dispersed.

Rukia watched her brother regain his regal posture and follow the others without a second glance her way. Jushiro placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be all right now.” She gave him a shy nod. Her Captain smiled. “Come,” Jushiro guided her after the mass of people, the heavy doors closing behind them “see the secret of this place for yourself.”

 

The room they enter is much darker, dimly lit by oil lamps and candles. At the center there is a large, round table with a dusty chandelier hanging overhead. The walls here are made of stone black as night, edges jagged and full of spikes, forcing them to huddle together around the wooden circle. Rukia followed Jushiro to her spot beside him. “I see captains Hirako, Aizen and Kyoraku are not here?” At the last name Yamamoto threw Jushiro a judging look. “I haven’t seen either,” was the response. Captain Yamamoto glanced across the room, meeting shaking heads and hushed replies. “Then I will reprimand them later if no one knows where they are.” Clearing his throat he continued a bit more solemnly.

“Like every year we have gathered to discuss threats, disputes and grievances you may have,” Yamamoto’s deep voice boomed. “Is there anything you wish to put on trial?”

At once a debate broke out, voices magnified by the acoustics of the room. Rukia kept quiet and to herself, absorbing the information with big, curious eyes. She was determined to learn as much as she could.

 

The discussion of funding and debts was just getting heated when, suddenly, the heavy, gold decorated door swung open, showering them in light. Captain Aizen emerged at the entrance. The brightness around him sunk his face even deeper into the shadows. Rukia started, then backed away until her back hit her Captain's chest. She could not see his eyes, but that man's gaze held her trapped and it felt like ice was flowing through her veins, freezing her into place. The feeling of fear and apprehension only increased and spread across the room as a crowd of silhouettes encircled Aizen’s back. “Captain Aizen,” Yamamoto said authoritatively “close the door.” The addressed man didn’t move, continuing to stand perfectly still. Keeping the rooms connected was not only a breach of etiquette, but an obvious sign of hostility on Aizen’s part. “Captain Aizen,” Captain Yamamoto repeated a deadly edge to his voice “ _close the door_.”

Rukia felt her hands tremble. “Captain,” she whispered, but Jushiro ignored her, dead set on Aizen’s form. A moment of tension elapsed as both sides waited, reading each other’s intentions. Rukia gulped, a horrifying thought crossing her mind. _We’re like rats trapped in a corner, eyed by the cat_. “Where are the others,” Captain Yamamoto tried to get a response again, pointing out the people that should be in the other room could not be either heard or seen.

“I’ve put them to sleep.” Aizen’s words were slow, lazy, like he didn’t want to bother with them. He still didn’t move, even if it was obvious there was now a murderous aura emanating from him. Behind him someone moved to close the door as he and his unnamed group finally moved closer, plunging them back into darkness. The ring of a single sword being drawn hung in the air, lonely, before it was drowned in the noise of shouting and gunfire.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update soon!


End file.
